toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Foreign
Foreign (外国人), also known by its alias Water King, or by its epithet, "Mysterious Ruler, Foreign", is the strongest Acuaqua in history and the current ruler of Area 8. Foreign's power is so immense, that some consider it to be the strongest being in the world, depending on how much water its absorbed. Due to its extreme power and influence within Area 8, Foreign has earned its right to be called one of the Eight Kings. Due to Acuaqua being a rare species, it is unknown to how they're created. However, historians and Beast Researchers theorize Acuaquans to be formed by concentrated water that burrows itself into the ground until it finds a "brain" that could host its body and become whole. Because of its structure and general abilities, Foreign was dubbed as "Water King". Appearance Foreign is a aqua-colored being with a very flexible and shape-able body, allowing it to constantly change its structure and form. Also, due to its ability of being capable of changing colors, whether it being the entire body, or certain parts, it allows Foreign to shape itself to other things, albeit missing certain features, such as the correct iris. The majority of its time, it is shown to be in what has been dubbed as its "Base Form", which is an incomplete humanoid that has a top-half to that of a human, having a head, that lacks all the features, a torso that is protected by "armor" that Foreign created itself, its right arm being molded into a large hand that only has three fingers, and its left hand being similar to that of a sickle. Its lower half is similar to that of a serpent, allowing for it to have quick movement when on the ground. The "Base Form" is about the size of an average Bishokuya. Due to Foreign possessing the ability to mold itself to other structures and gaining certain abilities, Foreign's shape, structure and color change drastically. *''Flight Form: Foreign's entire structure, shape and color are much different compared to its "Base Form". It still keeps its lower serpent-like half, but it changes to a somewhat mucus-colored green, as well as the majority of its body, gaining small purple "orbs" on the sides. It contains a separation within its body to indicate that the rest of the body is different. Above this separation, it discards its previous yellow colored armor and instead gains a large purple orb in the middle of its chest. Leading to its back, several more small purple orbs can be found until it reaches Foreign's wings. The wings are structured in a unique way, being very small in shape, but have certain gaps in between it to allow air to travel through. Similar to its Base Form, Foreign retains its large three-fingered right hand and sickle-like left hand. Foreign's head changes drastically, being very different than that of its Base Form. It gains a giant green orb, somewhat representing a singular eye, that is surrounded by different protrusions, having an elongated upper-half of the head that contains small purple orbs, while the lower-half of its head lacks such distinguishing features. Its Flight Form is about twice the size of an average Bishokuya. *Humanoid Form: When within its Humanoid Form, Foreign changes its colors to that of a lighter version of its Base Form. It is skinny in appearance, having large three-fingered hands that could easily cover its face. In this form, Foreign gains legs and feet, in which the feet have two toes and a large heel, allowing it to have simple mobility. Its head gains structure, as two spike-like protrusions escape its head facing more towards the ground. It gains a set of light-green orbs, that act as its eyes. In this form, its brain can be clearly seen. Its Humanoid Form is about the size of an average human. *Shark Form: Foreign, when wanting to swim within the water, changes its form to appear more like a shark. Its lower-half changes to that of a shark tail, gaining its fins. Near the middle of its body, it gains protrusions that assist Foreign in swimming around within the water. It gains the general shark first dorsal fin, but it isn't as sharp as a general sharp, being blunt in structure. Unlike a normal shark, Foreign changes the normal shark pectoral fin to that of elongated arms, allowing for it to pick up, or hold, things. It gains "sideburns" on the side of its head, with a protrusion also appearing on the top of its head. Similar to most of Foreign's forms, Foreign gains green-colored orb eyes. Its Shark Form is about the size of a large shark. *Frog Form: So it could gain a higher jumping ratio, Foreign has developed its Frog Form. In this form, it has the same similar color structure to that of its Shark Form. Its body mass is much larger, however, than the majority of its other forms. It gains legs in the frontal and back areas that give it stable support and mobility. It also has two larger legs that assist in its jumping. It gains a large tail-like protrusion that seems to be similar to a mace at the end of the tail. Like the majority of its other forms, Foreign gains two green-orb eyes. However, the orbs are on top of each other, rather than being net to each other. Its Frog Form is about the ten times the size of an average Bishokuya. *Final Form'': Foreign's final form is a much larger than any of its other forms, being capable of dwarfing a skyscraper easily. Foreign's body structure and color scheme changes drastically, having a much more distinctive design and color pattern. Its body becomes more aquatic in nature, being more similar to the ocean than in the other forms. It gains a sort of "armor" surrounding the majority of its body, also seeming similar to human veins. It has several protrusions on its back, being very sharp in nature. The color of these spikes are blue, but it looks as though the blue is encasing the green, giving off sort of an aura. It gains a set of sharp teeth that are about twice the size of an average human. Unlike its other forms, the green orbs actually have features, such as an iris and sclera, making Foreign be more "realistic". ForeignFlight.jpg|Flight Form ForeignHuman.png|Humanoid Form ForeignShark.png|Shark Form ForeignFrog.png|Frog Form ForeignFinal.jpg|Final Form Personality Foreign is a very complex being to understand, due to its sporadic personality and actions, making him the most difficult to understand of the Eight Kings. At one moment, Foreign could be very calm and collected, not even bothering to deal with anything that might tamper with it in some way shape or form, but in the next moment, its personality switches to a more aggressive and relentless one, doing anything within its power to destroy whatever decided to mess with it. Foreign tends to travel around a lot within its Area, being very restless standing in long periods of time. When it senses an intruder within its Area, Foreign splits itself into other beings to track down the intruder(s), making it easier in finding them, and also testing their battle prowess, as splitting itself lowers its power depending how many times it has split. After it has finished tampering with its intruder, it ponders on whether it wishes to continue pursuing the target, or allow its underlings to deal with it. Foreign's choice is usually the latter, as it is very lazy when it comes to dealing with beings it considers weaker than itself. Foreign has also shown to be very prideful, especially within the presence of other Eight Kings. Due to Foreign enjoying the thrill of battle, it will general try to confront one of the other Eight Kings and ensue a battle. It is shown to have taken a liking to battling against Shi before it went to its hibernation period, causing several Emperor Rings and other natural disasters around the Gourmet World. Foreign, however, is not one to lack honor within a battle, as it does not fight dirty. This is shown when Foreign hasn't bothered confronting Shi in its hibernation period, despite it being a simple target to attack. Due to Shi being dormant, Foreign has also shown to have taken a liking to battling against Taiyo, due to its unique abilities that can disrupt Foreign's battle style, making it a somewhat difficult opponent for Foreign. However, despite all this, Foreign is not without its kindness. Due to it knowing its superiority within its own Area, it generally tries to protect its subordinates when an intruder were to come along without hesitation. This is apparent when a creature from a different Area attacked one of the inhabitants in Area 8, almost killing it. Foreign stepped in, ultimately killing the intruder and saving the prey's life. Relationships Area 8 Residents Despite the majority of the other Eight Kings not caring about their subordinates, Foreign is different in that aspect. It protects its subordinates at the risk of its own life, not hesitating to take over a battle for the prey being attacked. Despite Foreign being a prideful and an honorable being, it discards these traits if it sees a resident of its Area being attacked, adding another unique, yet contradictory, quality to Foreign's peculiar personality. Bewitching Food World Due to Bewitching Food World being apart of Area 8, Foreign tends to protect it from danger if anything were to intrude upon it. However, despite this, this is all the relation it has with Bewitching Food World, as it doesn't seem to enjoy staying within it for long periods of time. Sleeping Cataclysm, Shi Long before Shi went dormant, Foreign and Shi used to constantly fight against each other. The reason for these fights were none other than to test their battle prowess. They both enjoyed their battles, and looked forward to their next battle. However, due to Shi going into a hibernation period and becoming dormant, Foreign and Shi's battles ceased. Foreign respects Shi to such a high extent that it wouldn't try to attack Shi in its vulnerable state, but rather, await until its next "revival". Sixth Void, Taiyo After Shi went into hibernation, Foreign scoured across the other areas to test its meddle against the other Eight Kings. None of the other Eight Kings intrigued Foreign as much as Shi did. However, eventually, Foreign battled against Taiyo, and found some interest in battling against him. Ever since this initial encounter, Foreign would constantly travel to Area 6 and battle against Taiyo. Abilities and Powers Intimidation Trivia *Foreign was the first of Yumoz' Eight Kings to be published onto the Wikia. *Foreign's name come from the fact that it's very different than the rest of the species on the planet, being similar to an alien, despite its origins being from Earth. Category:Eight Kings (Yumoz) Category:Original Beasts Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Area 8 Resident Category:Capture Lvl Unknown Category:Food Heaven Category:Acuaqua